


Waiting for the Elevator

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor has to pee, while waiting for the elevator.





	Waiting for the Elevator

The Doctor stood in front of the elevator, waiting. He tapped his foot impatiently. He wasn’t normally this impatient, but he was waiting for the elevator to come up from the ground floor to him on the 50th. Plus, he was starting to need the loo.

 

5 minutes later, the dial said 25, and the Doctor was now grabbing himself, to hold on, since no one was looking.

 

Then he crossed his legs. He started doing a light bounce from foot to foot.

 

A while later the elevator came up with Rose. In front of her was the Doctor doing what can only be described as a slightly obvious dance, hopping up and down, with a face that made the problem quite clear to her. Rose burst out laughing. The Doctor went tomato red in the face.

 

“Hi Rose”, he said, stammering and blushing wildly. He’d never been more embarrassed.

 

Rose giggled.

 

“Why didn’t you go to the loo while waiting for me?”, she asked, pointing to the toilets.

 

“I didn’t know when you’d get up here.”, he answered.

 

“Well, I’m here now, so let’s go back to the TARDIS. Before you have an accident!”, Rose said with a chuckle.

 

The Doctor entered the elevator protesting indignantly,

“I’m not gonna have an accident!”

 

“He said while bouncing like a puppy.”, Rose countered.

 

The Doctor blushed again, closing eyes to recover from the situation, but was soon laughing happily about it with Rose. All’s well that ends well..


End file.
